List of Bioman Keys
This is the list of Bioman Keys, used by the Gokaigers to Gokai Change into their Bioman forms, have their individual weapons, etc. Their American counterparts are the Bio Storm Ranger Keys from Super Megaforce. They also come in toy form. *Red 1 *Green 2 *Blue 3 *Yellow 4 *Pink 5 *White 6 *Black 7 *Purple 8A *Violet 8B *Orange 9 *Crimson 10 *Navy 11 *Silver 12 *Gold 13 *Teal 14 *Brown 15 *Indigo 16 *Saffron 17 *Amethyst 18 *Vermilion 19 *Chartreuse 20 *Magenta 21 *Viridian 22 *Burgundy 23 *Powder 24 *Scarlet 25 *Cyan 26 *Azure 27 *Lavender 28 *Gray 29 *Beige 30 *Cerulean 31 *Slate 32 *Cobalt 33 *Gunmetal 34 *Copper 35 *Bronze 36 *Khaki 37 *Citrine 38 *Maroon 39 *Olive 40 *Peach 41 *Cream 42 *Sangria 43 *Plum 44 *Emerald 45 *Cerise 46 *Mauve 47 *Moccasin 48 *Aquamarine 49 *Pearl 50 *Turquoise 51 *Platinum 52 *Tan 53 *Bittersweet 54 *Periwinkle 55 *Sapphire 56 *Fuchsia 57 *Dark Green 58 *Mahogany 59 *Sea Green 60 *Claret 61 *Lime 62 *Amber 63 *Ecru 64 *Taupe 65 *Tawny 66 *Lilac 67 *Ochre 68 *Sepia 69 *Celadon 70 *Rust 71 *Orchid 72 *Ash 73 *Steel 74 *Sky 75 *Burnt Orange 76 *Brick 77 *Caramel 78 *Marigold 79 *Burnt Sienna 80 *Verdigris 81 *Indochine 82 *Carmine 83 *Linen 84 *Goldenrod 85 *Butterscotch 86 *Terracotta 87 *Heliotrope 88 *Dark Gray 89 *Harlequin 90A *Apple Green 90B *Amaranth 91 *Ultramarine 92 *Royal Blue 93 *Garnet 94 *Rose 95 *Ebony 96 *Ivory 97 *Thistle 98 *Myrtle 99 *Onyx 100 *Chestnut 101 *Lemon 102 *Jade 103 *Auburn 104 *Chocolate 105 *Frost 106 *Sienna 107 *Umber 108 *Sunset 109 *Cadet Blue 110 *Jungle 111 *Almond 112 *Mustard 113 *Puce 114 *Dark Brown 115 *Orange Peel 116 *Hunter Green 117 *Charcoal 118 *Salmon 119 *Avocado 120 *Wisteria 121 *Coquelicot 122 *Maize 123 *Reseda 124 *Persimmon 125 *Cornflower 126 *Apricot 127 *Brass 128 *Ruby 129 *Mint 130 *Forest 131 *Coral 132 *Aubergine 133 *Dandelion 134 *Honey 135 *Lava 136 *Hazel 137 *Topaz 138 *Russet 139 *Pumpkin 140 *Mango 141 *Honeydew 142 *Cantaloupe 143 *Zomp 144 *Alabaster 145 *Pine 146 *Strawberry 147 *Oatmeal 148 *Pistachio 149 *Snow 150 *Raspberry 151 *Tangerine 152 *Sand 153 *Yam 154 *Daffodil 155 *Mulberry 156 *Vanilla 157 *Cinnamon 158 *Tomato 159 *Carrot 160 *Blueberry 161 *Watermelon 162 *Denim 163 *Asparagus 164 *Moss 165 *Manatee 166 *Cranberry 167 *Wheat 168 *Pomegranate 169 *Grape 170 *Papaya 171 *Thulian 172 *Erin 173 *Arylide 174 *Flame 175 *Shadow 176 *Bisque 177 *Spring Green 178 *Fern 179 *Sunglow 180 *Tangelo 181 *Pear 182A *Springbud 182B *Chartreuse Yellow 183 *Pansy 184 *Apple Red 185 *Capri 186 *Paprika 187 *Blackberry 188 *Gamboge 189 *Buttermilk 190 *Eggshell 191 *Coffee 192 *Flamingo 193 *Shamrock 194 *Licorice 195 *Bubblegum 196 *Pineapple 197 *Coconut 198 *Banana 199 *Celery 200 *Eucalyptus 201 *Beaver 202 *Canary 203 *Midnight 204 *Boysenberry 205 *Robin Egg 206 *Camel 207 *Peacock 208 *Kiwi 209 *Cardinal 210 *Pea Green 211 *Buff 212 *Walnut 213 *Grass 214 *Smoke 215 *Ocean 216 *Sunflower 217 *Broccoli 218 *Tanzanite 219 *Peridot 220 *Tumbleweed 221 *Marshmallow 222 *Cheese 223 *Malachite 224 *Obsidian 225 *Champagne 226 *Toffee 227 *Artichoke 228 *Nyanza 229 *Jonquil 230 *Pewter 231 *Clementine 232 *Xanadu 233 *Dragonfruit 234 *Turmeric 235 *Oyster 236 *Elderberry 237 *Nectarine 238 *Cloud 239 *Quartz 240 *Bone 241 *Arctic Blue 242 *Guava 243 *Tamarind 244 *Durian 245 *Lychee 246 *Zucchini 247 *Starfruit 248 *Mangosteen 249 *Cucumber 250 *Quince 251 *Wasabi 252 *Bistre 253 *Hibiscus 254 *Sapodilla 255 *Feijoa 256 *Peanut 257 *Beet Red 258 *Iris 259 *Raven 260 *Rainbow Infinity Category:Arsenal Category:Lists